The End
by Disastro
Summary: .:Starri Night:. Draco se sitúa junto a la ventana mirando hacia los invitados que no tienen idea de lo que ha preparado para ello. Songfic. To The End por My Chemical Romance.


**The End**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Primero que nada he de aclarar que absolutamente nada de lo que leen aquí me pertenece, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y la trama le pertenece a Starri Night.

**Sumario:** Draco se sitúa junto a la ventana mirando hacia los invitados que no tienen idea de que ha preparado para ello. Songfic. To the end por My Chemical Romance.

* * *

_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume._

Draco Malfoy miró alrededor de la habitación. Se encontraba en Malfoy Manor, en su propia boda. Deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos allí miró por la ventana hacia el gran jardín, pisos más abajo.

_The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom_

Sus padres le habían dicho que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, siempre que fuera una sangre pura. Hizo la mejor elección que pudo bajo aquellas circunstancias; Pansy Parkinson. Honestamente no le gustaba la chica en lo absoluto pero era la única opción, pero iba a cambiar eso. No planeaba casarse con nadie ese día.

_Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men_

¡Como envidiaba a Potter y Weasley! Por mucho que odiara al "maravilloso" trío dorado, no podía evitar estar celoso. Ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran, podían elegir con quién salir o casarse. Sabía que Weasley le había propuesto matrimonio a la hermosa Hermione Granger y que Potter se había enamorado de Ginny Weasley. Debería de estar disgustado pero al menos ellos eran felices, al menos ellos tenían una elección. Echó una última mirada hacia el estanque donde se suponía que diría "Acepto", y salió por la puerta.

_Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens._

Bajó las escaleras hacia los invitados. Todos lo felicitaron e hicieron lo que era de esperarse. Y entonces vio a quien sería su esposa.

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?_

¿Por qué había ido? Pudo haber huido, pudo no haber escuchado, pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa además de lo planeado. Debió haber sido mejor, debió haber sido más amable. Debió haberle dicho a Granger como se sentía. Cosas extrañas pasan por tu cabeza cuando te estás volviendo loco.

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

Ella se miró en el espejo una última vez para perfeccionar su apariencia antes de salir. Cada cabello estaba en su lugar y si Draco habría de sentirse atraído hacia Pansy debía de ser ahora. Su riqueza fue mostrada desde la tiara de rubí y diamante en su cabeza hasta sus zapatos de plata y diamantes.

_She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens_.

Pansy salió hacia la terraza sola. En vez del tradicional blanco, ella vestía un vestido plateado con encaje negro y rubíes en el escote. Sus padres tenían dinero y no tenían problema en mostrarlo en la boda de su hija. Caminó por el pasillo del brazo de su padre.

_If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake._

Draco la tomó del brazo de su padre y caminó por el borde del estanque donde el Señor Oscuro esperaba para llevar acabo la ceremonia. Todos pensaban que Draco era leal, que siempre lo había sido. Que equivocados estaban pero se darían cuenta lo suficientemente pronto.

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?_

Esperó por el momento perfecto. Esperó por los votos, por los "Acepto". Los ojos de ella se llenaron con triunfo mientras decía su parte. Creía que había atrapado al príncipe de Slytherin.

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

Cuando sus votos llegaron puso su mano en su bolsillo y encontró la suave madera de su varita. El momento llego y el silencio lo siguió. Momentos pasaron sin ningún sonido, la gente comenzó a mirarlo y preocuparse. Su agarre se apretó en la varita.

_(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

Las palabras se derramaron de su boca como si fueran la de otro. Su cuerpo se movió por su propia voluntad, su mente observaba a la gente caer. El Señor Oscuro aterrizó con una Mirada de shock congelada en su rostro. Él no podía matar a Pansy de la misma forma. Cuerdas salieron de su varita para rodearla y ella golpeó el suelo. Apuntó en cada dirección hacia todos los presentes. Ellos corrieron por sus vidas, dejando a todos los que conocían. ¿A quién le importaban si estaban perdidos?

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

Cuando nadie mas que él quedó de pie la varita cayó de su mano temblorosa. Giró sus ojos hacia Pansy, sus ojos oscuros suplicaban en su rostro pálido. Movió las cuerdas de su boca y la escuchó rogar. Su expresión se suavizó y ella paró de gimotear a sus pies. Ella pensó que viviría, que no pasaría por lo que todos pasaron. Entonces él la levantó, la sostuvo en sus brazos, y la lanzó al estanque.

_(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

Observó hasta que el agua dejó de ondularse y todo se quedó quieto. Si cuerpos no adornaran el césped hubiera parecido un día tranquilo. Camino por la hilera entre las sillas devuelta hacia la casa para empacar sus cosas cuando notó una cara demasiado familiar en la parte de atrás.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas junto al cuerpo de Hermione. ¡No se suponía que ella estuviera allí! Se suponía que ella estaría en su propia boda, el pequeño anillo de diamante seguía en su mano. Sujetó su frío cuerpo cerca de sí y lloró por todos los años perdidos. Si hubieran podido tener una oportunidad, aquella podría haber sido su boda con sus amigos.

_To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made_

La expresión de Draco se endureció, y besó el cabello de Hermione. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacía las puertas y se detuvo. Volvió y la besó en los labios, perfectos incluso en la muerte.

_To the End. _

_

* * *

_

**Nota del Traductor:**

_Chán, chán._

_Mi primera traducción con un songfic._ E_spero que les haya gustado y vuelvo a recordarles que todo esto es de **Starri Night**._ _De todos modos, ¡hasta la próxima!_

**Disastro.**


End file.
